


you're a symphony, i'm just a sour note

by mansaeera



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jun is only mentioned, M/M, New Year's Kiss, for the sake of the plot u know, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansaeera/pseuds/mansaeera
Summary: It's New Year's eve and instead of staying cooped up in the comfort of their own apartment, Mingyu decides to drag Jihoon to their friend Junhui's not-so-comfortable new year's party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got the title for this from a waterparks song it's called stupid for you and it's amazing

It was only 11:20 and Mingyu was starting to regret coaxing Jihoon out of the apartment.  
  
He couldn't find the smaller boy anywhere. He'd looked left and right, high and low, he even tried checking under the beds upstairs to make sure he wasn't hiding out underneath one of them. He was absolutely nowhere to be found.  
  
Mingyu knew he couldn't have gotten mixed up in the crowd downstairs. He wasn't that small, he would still detectable amongst the other bodies. Not to mention he was far too cautious about crowds to even think of going into one when it wasn't necessary.  
  
Mingyu was starting to wonder if Jihoon had left the party without him. He didn't really think he'd be the type to leave Mingyu all on his own, but he also knew how much the other disliked parties. However, after checking the car and confirming Jihoon was indeed still somewhere nearby, Mingyu retreated back to the house.  
  
He was running out of places to look. He'd checked every room in the house, he checked the car, he couldn't think of anywhere else to check. He was at a loss.  
  
By 11:35, he'd come to the conclusion that if Jihoon weren't inside the house, he had to have been  _outside_  the house.  
  
And he was right. After taking a trip to the backyard, Mingyu noted a ladder up to the roof just out of view that he  _knew_  wasn't there when they arrived.  
  
It wasn't the sturdiest thing, but he made it to the roof just fine. After a brief glance around, he saw an all too familiar figure with a head of fluffy brown hair sitting on a more leveled part of the roof just a little ways ahead of him.  
  
Jihoon didn't even have to turn around to know who sat himself next him and wrapped his an arm around his waist. He'd know those arms better than anyone after all.  
  
Mingyu was quiet for a moment as he got himself situated, pulling Jihoon comfortably into his side as he spoke, "You really need to stop wandering around while I'm not looking. Had I not checked the car, I would've thought you'd have left without me." Jihoon could almost hear the pout in his voice. It made him laugh a bit as he removed Mingyu's arm from around his waist to intertwine their fingers.  
  
"Sorry, Gyu," Jihoon started, leaning his body against Mingyu, "the house started to feel stuffy with all those people crowding the living room. I would've told you before I came up here but you seemed occupied. Besides, I knew you'd come looking for me anyway." He laughed lightly, grinning teasingly as he glanced up at Mingyu. Sometimes, the younger wished he weren't so obvious.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that. They didn't need to say anything as they listened in on the obnoxious party taking place below them.  
  
Mingyu faintly heard counting down from inside, then he took a glance at his phone to see that it was already 11:59. He peered down at an oblivious Jihoon from the corner of his eye, biting his lip as he focused on the countdown and on the glowing numbers on his phone.  
  
The very moment loud cheering started resonating through the entire house and the numbers on his phone flickered to show 12AM, he pulled Jihoon closer to him, carefully grabbed his chin to tilt his head up, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips, not pulling away until the clock showed 12:01.  
  
He looked forward again, ignoring the look of pure surprise on Jihoon's face as a grin crossed his face. He shifted the other so he was sitting between his legs and rested his chin on his head, pulling Jihoon as close as possible and whispering ' _Happy New Year, Hoonie_.' as fireworks boomed in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> my original intention was to post this story at midnight exactly but i fell asleep so Uh,,, 2am works


End file.
